


Smile微笑

by Nightstars0728



Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hint, Inferiority, Not Happy, Revenge, Sex, Underworld, camouflage, dirty - Freeform, persistent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 沒有預兆，沒有說明，她的離開讓所有與她有關的都感到錯愕她擁有決心，但不懂自己背後永遠有人守候當她移開目光、走向自己的路時拉她一把，或是…？
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Smile微笑

**Author's Note:**

> 就像是一張關於Frans的專輯，有更多不同的節奏與風格  
> 我嚐試，我傾倒  
> 在腦海裡編織更多不同的故事，寫下更多種不同的可能  
> 時光在前進，更多的東西被遺忘，但我並未因為太晚接觸這個遊戲而太難過  
> 我會繼續燃燒，直到一切剩下灰燼  
> 這是預計一章完結的間奏，歡迎留下您的想法與建議
> 
> 祝您有愉快的閱讀時光！：)

她擁有決心，所有的怪物再一次理解了這個事實。  
在日落時分，她拒絕了國王的邀請；在擁抱了前王后後，她說她有必須要去的地方，面對排山倒海的震驚及失落，她幾乎沒有任何的猶豫。

「我必須得走，我必須得去做，因為那必須得是我。」  
她微笑，Sans在他毛絨好友的臂彎中看見孩子不常顯露的眼底發出閃亮的光，是落日為它染色、亦或是它原本看起來就是如此與星星一般閃耀？他不知道，因為他將臉別開了，他幾乎都要因此而轉身奔離，他以為她會留在這裡，和大家一起，她從來沒有說過這些，他在沮喪中發現這個事實--她從來沒有對此留下承諾，他以為她就只是個孩子，但她似乎會飛得比他想像中的來得更高、更遠。

有趣的是，她非常擅長讓自己的聲名遠播，不管是在地下還是地上。

在她回到人類的擁抱前，她請求Toriel和國王入侵了一棟市郊的房子，聽完原委，原本計畫中的偷襲變成了單方面的暴虐，成群的怪物讓那些人類無條件的放棄武裝，甚至自己將頭跟手伸進繩子裡，在Papyrus招牌笑聲中，一切都顯得像一場鬧劇。

經過了對他們而言最黑暗也最可怕的這段時間後，她的父母必然是陷入了絕望，因為在發現她帶著一群怪物及被綁成風乾柿子的綁匪出現在門廊前時，她們發出了近乎尖叫的哭聲。

「我被扔進了山洞---怪物們幫助了我並抓住了那些壞蛋…」  
她的母親將臉埋進孩子的頸窩並心疼的梳理她的頭髮，她母親蒼白的皮膚因為激動而發紅，她的父親用黑到可以反光的手臂環抱她們，大多數的怪物們很快就理解了，並將那些已經到了嘴邊的話給吞了回去--大多數。

雖然聽起來非常的無禮，但他們仍然試圖友善的回應，在第一次與怪物接觸時，他們表現得算是非常的鎮定。

「呃嗯…是的，她是我們的養女，請不要在意，她一直都知道…畢竟我們實在太不相同了。」  
「在看到孩子身上的繃帶以及被剪得亂七八糟的頭髮，我們以為她---」  
「繃帶？！孩子受傷了嗎？」  
怪物們在那之後甚至得阻止孩子的父親對那些匪徒做出太過火的攻擊行為，相較之下，她的母親的怒火來得較為緩慢、但無疑燒得更猛烈。

「我會確保他們的餘生待在最接近地獄的地方。」  
她給她常交手的法官及檢察官同事打電話，在此同時，Sans驚訝的發現孩子的表情在她的父母面前異常的生動，她表現得像個真正的孩子，他開始搞不清楚他認識的她到底是什麼樣子的。

「…我有一個請求…但是我覺得這太為難了…」  
「寶貝，妳從來沒有對我們做出請求，告訴我們妳想要什麼？」  
「我的朋友們…那些怪物，我想幫助他們…但我不知道怎麼做？」  
她的父母確實露出了為難的表情，但在那之後，她們的臉上露出了和孩子曾經展現過的一樣的表情，決心。

「我們會確保我們盡所有的努力去幫助他們，寶貝。」  
怪物們再也不懷疑她們之間的關係，決心使她們成為一家人，也使怪物重新成為了地面上的構成元素之一，一切都在軌道上運作，但她似乎做出改變，她維持了中性打扮，留起了長髮、卻選擇了長褲和襯衫，當她微笑，她身邊的人的心裡都為之一緊。當她發現這件事後，她繼續對那些人微笑，他知道她在努力維持那些影響力。

她在Undyne和Alphys的婚禮上跳起來接住捧花，將它送給她因為害羞而不敢要求的人類朋友--她的朋友幾乎在接過捧花的時候昏過去，臉上帶著蕃茄似的潮紅，在那之後孩子的手機響了一整個星期。

她在學校裡幫Fuku擋下其它同學嬉戲時誤扔過去的水球，在她撩起前額的濕髮問那個燃燒的怪物女孩有沒有被潑濕時，那個怪物女孩燒成了驚人的紅色--她之後至少換了至少三種以上的風格好吸引Frisk的注意。

隨著她逐漸成長，被她的微笑及友善吸引的受害範圍在擴大--她在校際男女混打的籃球比賽後收到了敵隊先鋒的男孩的告白；她在學校的抽屜裡收到了一張電腦打印的情書，沒有署名，但上面留了一道淺淺的牙印，只有Sans知道那是Monster Kid放進去的；她甚至收到了一個正式的求婚，那個市政人員在那之後被調離了崗位。

Sans發現那個他一口一個孩子的Frisk風糜的對象不分男女老少跟種族，在成功喝止一些激進人士對她進一步的騷擾後，他成了她的專屬保鏢，除了她定時會去參加怪物們的聚會外，他是離她最近的怪物之一。

「抱歉…我沒想到離開地下之後，還是要麻煩你照顧我。」  
「hey，我有領薪水的，而且照顧妳其實蠻輕鬆的，妳一直都是不需要太過費心的孩子。」  
她對他露出微笑，她並不是沒有對他笑過，但這次的微笑…像是她在對人類展示的一樣，讓他感到心慌…為什麼？她看上去既陌生又遙遠。在她的目光移向窗外後，風吹起窗簾，她眼簾下的光被顯露了出來，像星星一般，又遠又美麗，無法觸及。

「是嗎？」  
風停了，隨著窗簾落下、她眼底的星隨之消失，那一瞬間他有股想抓住她的肩膀大吼大叫、只為了讓她的目光回到他身上的衝動，但他沒有，她和他之間的距離依然保持在三公尺。

她十八歲，在生日宴會上她微笑著宣佈自己取得了大學入學資格，她的父母在歡樂的淚水中擁抱她，她收到了一把車鑰匙，這是她離開她們擁抱的禮物，她必須為自己的人生而獨立。

「我會的，我或許不會是妳們能拿出來炫耀的驕傲，但我知道我會走在正確的道路上，如同妳們選擇的路。」  
她向她的父母微笑，同時間也向他微笑。

「辛苦你了，你不再需要被我束縛…感謝你長久以來的保護。」  
她向他伸出手，但這次握手並沒有屁墊聲，只有他自己知道不安正在擴大，有些事正在發生，而他什麼都沒辦法做。

最終，除了訊息上的問候，他們偶爾才會在聚會上相遇，只要她過得好就好，他默默的注視她。直到她忽然取消她二十歲的生日聚會，在那之後他們至少有一個月的時間沒有任何關於她的消息，看著手機，他的朋友和兄弟告訴他也許是她真的太忙了、成年後要面對的事情其實真的蠻繁雜的，他笑著接受他們的說詞。但他已經做好心理準備，默默進入搜查。

當他不再懶隋，僅僅只花了兩個星期、他就得到了答案，沒有他想像中最糟的樣子，但也沒有好到哪去。

他看見熟悉的身影出現在黑暗的街頭，但表情、衣著，以及陌生的神態，再再讓他為之惴慄，當她抹去不經意濺到臉上的血滴，他伸手抓住她、將她壓到了牆上，聽見她手上的武器落地時的迴音在暗巷裡迴盪。

「妳在做什麼？」  
「必須是我才能做的事…讓我走，好嗎？」  
她微笑，他在她的唇齒之間聞到淡淡的煙味及酒香，她打算推開他時，手套纏繞著煙哨味，但她沒想到她的朋友的手勁竟這麼大。

「…停下。」  
她沒有回應，只是在笑，帶著疑惑。

「停下。」  
當他再次要求時，她仍然不懂。

「我不---」  
他確實做到了，在他壓上她的唇之後，他將她的面具扯下了，在她武裝自己的微笑退去後、他第一次看到她用她那對震憾人心的眼睛直視他。

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」  
這次她並沒有微笑。

「那是我要說的話。」  
他們維持著這樣的姿勢，誰也不讓，直到警笛聲撕破這尷尬又該死的沉默。

「這邊。」  
她拉著他，拐進另一個暗巷，他跟隨著她的腳步，沒有打算用他神奇的魔法將她拉回他的世界，因為他知道她會在另一個陰暗裡繼續逃脫，他知道她有該死的決心。

她走進一間不起眼的公寓，在進去前將他的兜帽拉下、並將手臂橫過他的肩膀，另一手搖晃隨意撿來的酒瓶，搖搖晃晃的從攝影機前進了電梯，低聲指示Sans從她的口袋裡撈出鑰匙到她指定的房門前開門，直到進了門她才放開她的手、駕輕就熟，就像她已經做了無數次。

「坐，一樣蕃茄醬？」  
她先是去洗了手，才到冰箱為自己倒一杯水，再幫他順一罐用掉不多的蕃茄醬，在這段期間，Sans的目光在房裡遊移，比他想像的還要好很多…整齊、最低限度的生活用品，一個人份的盥洗用具。他對自己的自私感到失笑，他們的星星染紅了她的手，但他竟然更在意她是不是已經屬於某個人。

「我以為你們會更久之後才注意到的。」  
沙發上她們只距離兩公尺，她打破沉默。

「正確來說，只有我。」  
這回輪到她沉默，持續了很長一段時間，Sans保持耐性，因為他已經抓到她了，所以他等待。

「我低估了你…不管你到底出於什麼心態。」  
她屈服了，她嘆息時笑了，但是很不一樣。

「我爸媽…嗯，現在的那一對，是因為我才在一起，爸爸將我從火場救出來，媽媽是承辦我那個案子的檢察官，我確實為他們帶來了一點火花？」  
她這次的微笑帶著自嘲，仍然跟以前的很不一樣，他還能接受。

「但是我記得，我真正的父母是什麼樣子的…Sans，我天生流著壞血。」  
那個微笑回來了，他不喜歡。

「那些綁匪只是棄子，他們認為我說不定有用…他們想找到那些他們失去的寶藏，我想我做得不錯？他們氣得將我扔下山洞。」  
她甚至笑出聲來，他不喜歡。

「但是我記得，我記得父親大喊著叫我們快跑的聲音，我記得我的母親將我藏進衣櫃裡的表情…」  
她喝了一口水，逼退她聚積在她眼角的脆弱。

「『寶貝，塞住耳朵想我們最愛的那首歌，不要哼出來，就是想它---直到門打開，好嗎？』」  
她咬了咬下唇，發出了些微的嘖聲，他的目光沒辦法從那點紅腫上移開。

「她沒想到對方甚至連消音管都沒裝，他們根本不在意…FUCK！」  
她在眼淚滑落的時候忍不住飆了一句髒話，然後吐出一口很長很長的嘆息以取回她的自制力。

「就是這樣，Sans…我不是你口中可愛又天真的孩子…再過一陣子我就能回到那邊，繼續裝成你們的好孩子，只要再一陣子，Plz？」  
換她等待，從他黑色的眼眶裡她讀不到任何訊息，她本可將他拋在腦後，她能做得更好，完全消失--但她沒有，她沒有自己想像的堅強，她在心裡乞求，希望他將目光移開，她不喜歡自己被揭穿的感覺，尤其是他，她虛張聲勢的微笑。

Sans在思考，太多選項，他閉上眼眶觀看自己的內心，刪去法。

他不喜歡她武裝自己的微笑，他不喜歡她現在說話的語氣，他不喜歡她放任他只能注視她走向黑暗，但他喜歡她真實模樣的現在，他喜歡自己仍能看到她，而不是在夜裡醒來時只能等待她的訊息，他喜歡她，就在眼前。

距離縮短，一公尺。

「不覺得有一雙手幫妳，事情會變得更好處理？」  
他微笑，跟以前看到過的不一樣，她嘴角的偽裝滑落，她驚愕的發現Sans在她眼前將他的偽裝撕下，她的心跳告訴她這不一樣。

「我不想弄髒你的手。」  
她慌忙的低下頭，沒有防備。

「親愛的，我們都一樣。」  
他將她扣在沙發裡，緊緊的靠著她，像是要將她永遠鎖在自己目光所及之處，距離零。

「告訴我…妳希望我留下嗎？」  
他的聲音非常的沉，直擊她的心臟，她抬頭，感覺他的目光穿越了自己，靈魂，顫抖。

「…Yes。」  
接著，他們撕破彼此的衣服，在喘息中踢倒桌子，鞋子在客廳裡亂飛，接著她抓住他的手。

「這個要這樣解開。」  
她解下皮帶扣，他挑起眉骨，因為他發現翻過來時裡面藏著短刀。

「還有嗎？」  
「…大腿內側，朝下。」  
「老天，我一直不知道妳這麼帶刺。」  
在他解開綁帶的時候，不知道是他的話還是大腿的搔癢，引發她一陣咯咯笑聲，緊接的是收緊喉嚨的喘息。

「…我也不知道你這麼熟門熟路。」  
「heh，我的眼窩沒有從妳身上移開過。」  
她皺起眉毛。

「well…至少是妳滿16歲之後才開始走樣…」  
算是勉強通過，她撇了撇嘴。

「不過，我不應該再叫妳孩子了。」  
他開玩笑似的秤了秤她平常藏在衣物下的那對。

「哈，講得你好像能小看我一樣？」  
她挑釁，直到他拉下褲子。

「magic。」  
他從她臉上一閃而過的羞恥感到滿足，然後在床上壓倒她，她必須用枕頭捂住自己才能不吵到鄰居，他在她騎到自己身上時差點丟了自己身為男性的尊嚴，她們像是要彌補彼此過去的空白、像是沒有明天，她們試探彼此的底限、靈魂都為之燃燒，她們在較勁，誰也不讓。

直到筋疲力盡，她全身上下都留下了他的指印跟牙痕，而她差點咬斷他的肋骨、甚至成功在他的肩胛骨上留下抓痕，在她們躺下的時候，都對自己的腰感到憂慮。

「我會再幫妳買張新的床…」  
他試圖擦拭床上的時候才發現到處都是。

「大張一點，你害我差點滾下去。」  
她伸展自己，在腰部發出痠痛的抗議時停下，Sans輕輕的揉揉她。

「那是邀請？」  
Sans的笑容不懷好意。

「你自己踏進來的不是嗎？」  
Sans的心頭被她的笑容充填，是，通通都是他自願的，甚至是他逼她讓他走進來的，但她不知道他有多在意她，他需要再推一把。

「我賭妳不敢。」  
他再度握上她的腰。

「我賭你沒辦法。」  
她的腿扣住他的盆骨，她們對視良久，在爆笑中放開彼此。

「還有幾個？」  
「不多，剩一半而已。」  
她在翻倒的沙發裡尋找自己的手機，Sans看著自己已然是一團破布的T恤想著自己該穿什麼回家，結果她們發現陷入一個只能穿著襯衫、另一個只能穿著外套，不然就出不了門的窘境。但他禁止她這樣出門，只因他難得表現的佔有慾，所以他們足足在房裡等了兩天的郵差，雖然這也有他的私心在，只有她能看見他如此坦率的慾望，也只有他才能佔有她。

他在心裡向她的生父及生母懺悔，因為他為他們的不幸感到感謝，火沒燒到屁股就不會動，事不臨頭不會痛，他就是這麼賤骨頭，所以在陪她緬懷時他總是格外的真誠，沒心沒肺，但我有誠意，每思及此，他都會再次為他們祈求冥福。

而那些仍沉醉在紙醉金迷之中的罪人，不知道審判的腳步在前進，沒有聲音、沒有預告，他們喝下最後一口香醇，在肉體碰撞裡享受最後一次墮落的歡悅，閉眼做最後一個安寧的夢。

死神在接近。

「雖然這已經不是什麼奇怪的事，但最近真的非常奇怪…我幾乎要忙不過來了。」  
「往好處想，這些都是榜上有名的…不過我真的不喜歡在早餐聊這個，尤其是她難得回來的時候。」  
她的父親將目光飄向自己的女兒，當她帶著她以前的怪物保鏢回來，跟他們說這是她男友的時候，他自認應該算得上是鎮定，但她的母親倒是一臉為什麼拖到現在的樣子。

「嘿…我最近想出國去看看，但你們好像抽不出身…？」  
她在咖啡杯後拋出邀請。

「天啊，我真的沒辦法…最近案件太多了。」  
「我也有我的職責…」  
「well，真是遺憾，我特地幫你們規劃了幾個景點…」  
Sans嘆息，桌下Frisk正踩著他的腳，她控制力道讓他沒有馬上叫出來，只不過也是還能忍的程度而已。一直等到他們回到車上，Sans才把他憋著的話說出來。

「下次在床上懲罰我不好嗎？」  
「我會讓你下不了床。」  
「啊，說得妳好像不怕一樣。」  
Bone this way(天生骨此)，他們有最相似的習慣，互相觸動的靈魂。他們一路互噴一些會讓朋友跟家人的下巴無限接近地面的髒段子，一邊準備前往下一個派對現場，準備收割罪人多年前就欠下的債務。

審判的鐘聲還未平息，死神和他的鐮刀在路上。  
他們在微笑。


End file.
